herofandomcom-20200223-history
Evie Frye
Dame Evie Frye is the main female protagonist of the 2015 video game Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, ''and the main protagonist of its follow-up DLC ''Jack the Ripper. She is a British Master Assassin and leader of the Rooks active in London during the Victorian era, and the elder twin sister of Jacob Frye. She later became a member of Queen Victoria's Order of the Sacred Garter. She is voiced by Victoria Atkin. Biography Early life Evie was born four minutes before her brother Jacob. Due to their mother Cecily's death after childbirth, the twins were raised by their grandmother in Crawley until the age of six, after which they were trained by their father, Ethan Frye, in the ways of the Assassins. Evie relished in her father's lessons and gravitated in planning and research on the Brotherhood, and the Pieces of Eden, unlike the carefree Jacob. In her teenage years, Evie used her skills to spy upon Ethan and his father's friend George Westhouse's conversations about the Brotherhood and would relay this information to her brother. Early in her career as an Assassin, Evie assassinated her first target, an abusive mill owner who refused to provide adequate wages to his workers. The mill owner was eventually replaced by an Assassin. After their father's death in 1868, the twins coordinated with George Westhouse in Croydon, to remove the Templar threat of Rupert Ferris and David Brewster. Having her research and plans for her attack on a Starrick and Co. train yard, Evie deployed a diversion by detaching the train's carriages to infiltrate Brewster's laboratory and recover a Piece of Eden from him and the Templar occultist Lucy Thorne. Upon gaining access to the laboratory, Evie assassinated Brewster, who was experimenting with the artifact on a machine and destabilizing it, causing the machine to malfunction and explode. She later returned to Westhouse and Jacob to report her accomplishment. The twins shared impatience on traveling to London, an idea which Westhouse disagreed, warning the siblings that it was not Ethan's wish for them. Adamant to continue her father's legacy, Evie accompanied Jacob in hitching a train heading to London. Arrival in London The twins arrived in Whitechapel and decided to seek out the Assassin leader Henry Green who apprised them on the Templar control over London. Evie contradicted her brother's proposal in creating a gang called the Rooks to challenge the Blighters, instead suggesting to recover Pieces of Eden. The trio bumped into the writer Charles Dickens and Blighters thugs. Evie joined her brother in driving a carriage to distract them in chasing Henry, destroying Blighters' carriages in the process. Returning to Henry's shop, the Assassins discussed their contacts within the city. They later met with a disguised Frederick Abberline, the Chief of Metropolitan Police Service in a back alley. Abberline gave them a list of notable Blighters members whom they kidnapped. Following this, Evie and Jacob contacted their young ally Clara O'Dea in Babylon Alley for information in exchange for freeing children from labor in the factories. After eliminating the rest of the Blighters and their leader Rexford Kaylock's control of Whitechapel, the duo formed the Rooks. The Assassins took ownership of the former Blighters train, making it their hideout, and allied with Agnes MacBean who provided her financial services. Jacob and Evie further traveled to Southwark to meet Alexander Graham Bell, Henry Green's associate, to fix the broken rope launcher and attach it to their Hidden Bladebracers. In return for his aid, Evie assisted Bell in setting up a free telegraph line for companies competing against Starrick Telegraph Company to use, by installing new fuses in the Clock Tower of the Palace of Westminster, while at the same time suggesting that he rename his phonetic telegraph as the telephone. Returning to Bell's carriage, the latter showed Evie his smoke bombs and provided her the formula. Evie then made her way to a Blighter stronghold to loot metal components and returned to Bell's workshop. The twins headed to their hideout where they were greeted by Ned Wynert, who gave them his business card. The Assassins began planning their next move, Evie focusing on recovering precursor artifacts. Hunt for Pieces of Eden Seeing Jacob's plan to destroy the Templars a brash and reckless idea, the siblings were in disagreement. They headed to Alexander Graham Bell who added a dart mechanism to their gauntlets. They aided the inventor by recovering cable lines taken by the Blighters in the College Wharf, in addition to discovering a poison shipment from Crawford Starrick. The twins decided to recover an artifact from Lucy Thorne's shipments. As Jacob eliminated the guards, Evie searched the chest and found documents and a book with an Assassin insignia on the cover. Unfortunately, more Blighters came, forcing the twins to take the carriage. Evie took the defense while Jacob took the reins. Ultimately, they were forced to abandon the carriage, along with the documents, but Evie managed to keep the Assassin book. After returning to the hideout, Evie investigated the journal with Henry Green, finding a hidden map using her Eagle Vision which led to the Assassin Edward Kenway's mansion. They discovered that Lucy Thorne and the Blighters had taken control of the mansion which forced them to sneak inside and scrutinize the Kenway's memorabilia for clues. Evie deciphered a code on the piano which opened a hatch in the floor. The Assassins managed to recover documents and an artifact before the Templars discovered the hatch, escaping through tunnels below the mansion. Continuing their fight against Starrick and his control of the press, Evie and Jacob returned to Bell's laboratory where the latter told them Starrick's efforts of bribery to coax the inventor to his side. This caused him to invent voltaic bombs to stun assailants and offered them to the twins with insulators to protect the Assassins from harm. Soon enough, the infuriated Blighters arrived; they took this as an opportunity to test the bombs as Bell distracted them through talking. The twins further aided the inventor in the telegraph station to keep Starrick from spreading false information throughout London and show people the truth about his operations by distracting the guards and defending Bell with their newly acquired weapon. Much later, Evie visited the Lambeth Asylum after Jacob's assassination of Dr. John Elliotson where she saw an ill Clara O'Dea who came searching for medicine for the children in her care. However, Clara fainted in Evie's arms. Fortunately, the door to the hospital was opened by a woman who identified herself as Florence Nightingale and asked the Assassin to recover supplies for the cure. Evie continued her investigation, with the documents leading her to a contraption for a puzzle in the St Paul's Cathedral. After solving the gear puzzle, she discovered a precursor necklace at the top of the cathedral. Unfortunately, Lucy Thorne arrived and the two dueled which resulted in Thorne escaping with the necklace. Search for the Shroud Sometime after Jacob's assassination of Pearl Attaway and shutting down of her omnibus company, Evie visited Southwark, finding Edward Bayley being harassed by the Blighters. She chased the Blighters on a carriage as defended Bayley. The pair rode to Attaway's former omnibus factory to steal the deed and return it to Bayley, safeguarding the businessman's family from the Templars. Grateful to his savior, Bayley introduced Evie to the founders of the London General Omnibus Company, notifying her of their endeavor to supply the needed omnibuses for the city. Realizing that her brother had caused more problems for the citizens with his assassinations, Evie warned Jacob of the consequences of his actions. Much later, Evie and Henry Green researched the precursor necklace Lucy Thorne stole. Green commented that it matched the casket owned by Queen Victoria kept in the Tower of London. Evie infiltrated the fortress, witnessing the disguised Blighters taking the place of aware guards and searching for the casket. Eventually, she managed to assassinate Lucy Thorne who mocked the Assassins of not using the capabilities of the precursor artifacts. The Royal Guards eventually regained control, forcing the Blighters into combat and Evie to escape on a riverboat. Evie met with Frederick Abberline, learning from the sergeant that Jacob's actions had caused major turmoil in the citizens of London, despite Evie's warnings to her brother. She was forced to recover the currency printing plates, which Jacob was accused of stealing. Abberline also requested her to destroy counterfeit notes while she was at it. Evie then tailed the counterfeiter's carriage and finished Abberline's request. Continuing her search, Evie and Henry congregated with the Prince Escort Duleep Singh who had a lead on the location of the Shroud's crypt in Buckingham Palace. Duleep informed the pair that their plans were removed by Starrick but he had their location. Henry provided a distraction for Evie to sneak past the guards and recover the documents. Still unable to find the documents, Evie kidnapped a Templar guard only to discover that Henry had been kidnapped. Abandoning her mission, Evie decided to rescue Henry instead. Some of Clara O'Dea's urchins witnessed his kidnapping and told Evie to follow the cart's wobbly tracks. She had to interview witnesses to unveil Henry's location. Evie finally tracked him down the tunnels beneath the church and escorted him to escape. She advised her fellow Assassin to let Florence Nightingale heal his head injury while she contacted the Maharaja again. Eventually, Evie aided her brother and the Rooks in taking control of London's boroughs during gang wars against the Blighters by eliminating their Templar leaders Bloody Nora, Lilla Graves, Victor Lynch, Octavia Plumb, Cletus Strain and Edith Swinebourne. Assassinating Crawford Starrick With most of the Templars now eliminated by Jacob and Starrick the only threat left, Evie discussed the situation of the Shroud in the palace, only to find Jacob uninterested. Annoyed, she scolded her brother with his reckless planning and mistakes Evie was forced to fix. Evie mentioned their father, much to Jacob's irritation and the twins argued. Henry calmed them down and notified them of a ball to be held in the palace which Starrick was planning to enter, stealing the Shroud and eliminating the heads of church and government. Using this as an opportunity to recover the Piece of Eden, Evie and Jacob joined forces and invited Benjamin and Mary Anne Disraeli, the prime minister and his wife, to their hideout. There, they expressed their need to enter the ball and offered to steal the invitations of Catherine and William Gladstone, which the couple gladly approved. As Jacob recovered the invitations, Evie visited the Maharaja for a second set of plans. Duleep Singh told her, however, that he had a matter of urgency that would require stealth and speed - acquiring a royal carriage to drive politicians to their destinations in exchange for the information. Evie complied as Singh rode the carriage and talked to the politicians as they rode around London. With the job completed, the Maharaja told her of the plans' location with the Queen. The twins successfully managed to infiltrate the ball using the Gladstones' carriage and invitations. Evie then headed off to locate the plans in a white drawing room. Due to the restrictions of her dress, Evie was forced to kidnap one of the royal guards to get inside the room and steal the plans. On her way back down to the party, she bumped into Mary Anne Disraeli who introduced her to the Queen, who knew of their dealings with Gladstone. Politely excusing herself, Evie continued her way towards the vault entrance only to be grabbed by Crawford Starrick himself. The Templar Grand Master offered her a dance and told her that people would never change and that as soon as the dance ended, the snipers he had in place would end her life. Fortunately, Jacob came to her rescue, eliminating the snipers with his recovered weapons. However, Starrick managed to steal the precursor necklace from Evie. After changing her clothes, she immediately dashed towards the vault to save Jacob from the hands of Starrick. However, Starrick had activated the vault's precursor defense mechanism which sent Jacob sprawling to the floor. Evie fought the Templar one on one but the Shroud prevented her from dealing much damage. Crawford grabbed Evie by the neck but was stopped by Jacob. After exchanging more blows with Starrick, the two of them were trapped. Fortunately, Henry Green arrived, throwing a knife at the Templar. Joining the fight, Henry too was knocked off his feet by the Templar. Evie and Jacob joined forces to remove the Shroud and eventually assassinate Starrick. By working together, the rift between the twins vanished. As Jacob returned the Shroud, Evie aided Henry and the two Assassins shared a kiss. Shortly thereafter, the three Assassins met with Queen Victoria, who was grateful to her saviors. She knighted them to her Order of the Sacred Garter and promised to call upon them for more work in the future. The twins then raced off to their hideout, leaving Henry behind. Pursuing Jack the Ripper Following the defeat of Crawford Starrick, Evie and Jacob continued to operate in London with the siblings ending their relationship with Queen Victoria to avoid helping further Britain's imperial interests. However, after her betrothal to Henry, Evie eventually relocated to India and became affiliated with Indian Assassins. Despite her absence, London enjoyed twenty years of peace and stability. In 1888, however, Evie was summoned by Jacob in the wake of the Whitechapel murders. After returning to London, she converged with Inspector Frederick Abberline, who brought her up to speed with the serial killer Jack the Ripper and informed her that Jacob was nowhere to be found. She then followed the Inspector to the murder scene of the Ripper's first victim, Mary Ann Nichols. Abberline informed her that the woman murdered was not the Mary Ann Nichols he knew. Upon inspection, Evie found an Assassin ring and deduced that the victim was an undercover Assassin. Having been tipped off by Abberline, Evie went to investigate Jacob's Whitechapel lodgings, in hopes of discovering a clue as to where the Ripper was. There, she found one of the Ripper's letters, a photograph of her, Jacob, Henry and an initiate nicknamed "Jack the Lad" in India, and a letter to her hidden under a statuette of the goddess Kali. After reading Jacob's letter, Evie sought the prostitute Nellie, who had been escorted to the Kenway Mansion where Lady Olwyn Owers was giving a speech. She spoke with Nellie and learned that killing Lady Owers was necessary to find Jacob. Evie then chased a carriage thought to have been occupied by Lady Owers, and upon hijacking it, realized Nellie was inside. Nellie then told Evie that Lady Owers had fled to her manor northwest of London. Evie infiltrated the manor and assassinated Lady Owers, procuring a photograph with scratched out individuals save for Arthur Weaversbrook. Evie concluded that Weaversbrook was to be kidnapped and returned to London to save him. She met with Abberline to find out through newspaper that she had been framed for a massacre at Owers Manor that took place shortly after her departure. She then found and intercepted a tense Weaversbrook near St. Paul's, who informed her that the Ripper had his son and led her to the young Weaversbrook's last location near the docks. After rescuing Weaversbrook's son, Evie learned that Jack was keeping others hostage in old hulk prison ships and an abandoned garrison in Deptford. Traveling downriver to the Deptford docks, Evie questioned the hostages found on the prison ships, who told here they were being forced to write letters to their family's with demands from the Ripper. She then decided to assassinate chief warder John Billingsworth of the nearby garrison. Fatally wounded soon after, a dying Billingsworth informed Evie of Jack's tutelage by Jacob. She then telephoned the Metropolitan Police Service, who informed her that Jack had struck again, and requested they send men to the docks to free the hostages. Soon after her return to the city, Evie rendezvoused with Inspector Abberline and his officers at the murder scene of Mary Kelly. Through further investigation, Evie was able to find a message left for her by Jack meant to lead her to the scenes of his first victims. At the murder scenes of Annie Chapman and Catherine Eddowes and Elizabeth Stride, Evie discovered their tossed Assassin rings and, at the latter scene, yet another message from Jack, which in turn led her to the scene of his mother's murder. There, she was caught off guard by an unexpected fear bomb, which induced hallucinations in her mind. Once the hallucinations wore off, Evie came to the conclusion that Jack was at the Lambeth Asylum. With the inmates of Lambeth Asylum released, Evie sneaked by a throng of lunatics undetected and made her way to the madhouse's lowest area. Having found a heavily wounded Jacob imprisoned in a cell, she first went into the basement to face off against Jack. Initially unable to face Jack in direct combat, Evie used stealth and cunning to ambush Jack until she eventually took his dagger and, with a volley of cuts and stabs, brought an end to the Ripper's life. Thereafter, she went back to her nearly unconscious brother and was met by Inspector Abberline, with reporters in tow. In order to protect the Brotherhood from backlash and discovery, Evie asked Abberline to keep Jack's death and identity a secret, not wanting the public to know of the Ripper's Assassin allegiance. Later life Eventually, Evie became the great-aunt of Jacob's grandchild, Lydia Frye. Responsibility for training the young Frye fell to Evie and her brother. At the outbreak of war in 1914, Jacob and Evie were removed to the safety of the countryside, while Lydia remained in London to protect the city from German spies and Templar agents. Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Assassins Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Egalitarian Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Wrestlers Category:Historical Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Amazons Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Stalkers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Optimists Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Truth-Seekers Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Thieves Category:Anti Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Officials